A New School
by ImCuteBloody
Summary: (This is a crossover between Fairy Tail and Kokoro no Basket if you din't want to read then don't)Lucy has been ignored cliche but Lucy wants to visit her cousin from japan, she left her sprits behind but has another power. She joins her cousins school and meet's their basketball team and many more who will she fall in love with? Will they find out she is a mage? What will happen?
1. Bye Fairies (1,790)

**Lucy P.O.V**

I was walking to the guild with Plue in my arms. It's been two months since anyone has talked to me but course theres The Lightning Tribe and Levy,Gajeel,Gray,and it's so different walking into the guild anymore.

**Laxus P.O.V**Blondie been depressed lately, I don't blame her though no one talks to her and I think and I might have over heard salamander talking with the baka team(team natsu)about kicking Blondie out.  
Normal P.O.V Laxus calls Bixlow over"Hey Bix I need you to tell me when Blondies approaching the guild,got it"Bixlow sticks his tounge out and nods his head. Most of the guilds population is drunk still partying that lissana's returned. Now don't be mistakened Lucy is not a girl who is easily jealous.

**Lucy P.O.V**I had sent Plue back with a kiss on the the only company that I have besides the ones that dont ignore have become more like family the eight of us,Laxus is my big brother so is Bix-nii, Freed-nii, and is like a sister so is Ever-nee, and Wendy-chan. And Gajeel has kind of taken natsu's place as my best friend. Oh wait, I almost forgot Lily and Charles they are kind of like Parents. Walking up to the bar I wave to LaLa-nii(he hates when I call him that)Bixy-nii and -nii is sitting with my sisters and and charles are sitting on there partners heads.

**Bixlow P.O.V** I stop calling my sis cosplayer.I am kind of curious about why Laxus wanted me to alert him about when sis was close.I would never say this out loud but im kind of worried about sis, I remember when I started to think of Lucy as my sister.  
_**-FLASHBACK-**_  
Laxus would go none stop talking about how to train cosplayer.I think she is pretty strong so I dont know why she would want to get has been training cosplayer a week before everyone just started to ignore her. There are still some that talk to her like stripper, metal face, tiny, and bookworm also us in the lightning tribe."Hey Bixlow what's up you look deep in thought"says a worried looking cosplayer. I look at her and sometimes I think she can see behind my helment. I stick my tounge out and say"nothings wrong cosplayer" "y'know I wish you would stop calling me that, when I dressed up as a bunny and cat, it was for a job"cosplayer argues."Hahaha I not gonna stop calling you cosplayer""cosplayer,cosplayer" my babies repeat(A\N:I honestly forgot about them)I watched as cosplayer's expresstion softened as she looked at my babies"y'know Bixlow your babies are So cute and cool!"she almost squeled(?)I was so taken back by her statement that I fell out of my chair "oh my gosh Bixlow are you ok!?"she yelled as she rushed by my side. I was so taken back by what she said that when I fell, my helment fell off,and she was looking straight at my eyes. She gasped and I thought she was gonna scream but she said "Bixlow you have amazing eyes!"I was so releaved that I didn't relize that I had started crying, But what she did next I almost lost my mind she started hugging me.  
_**-FLASHBACK END-**_  
Me and sis started to hang out, and not just me, Freed and Ever as well. One day Ever walked over to our seats and started to cry saying"Lucy just asked me to be apart of her family!".The next day she asked Freed and I the same thing but back to what laxus wnated me to do I use my soul eyes to see if sis is near and I sense her soul about ten feet away from the guild, so I look over at Laxus and whisper"she's here"Laxus turned around and started to walk to her.

**Lucy P.O.V** I saw LaLa-nii walking towards me and I couldn't help but think I was in -nii pulled me outside cause he said he had something to talk to me about."So...LaLa-nii what's wrong?"I asked and almost let out a giggle when he flinched at his nickname. He took a deep breath and he told me what team Baka was thinking about doing. I didn't relize that I was crying, until LaLa-nii had pointed it out."I'm going to go quit myself"I said as I walked out, thats the easy part saying that I am...the hard part is doing it.

**Natsu P.O.V** 'Oh look the weakling is coming' I thought to myself while smirking"hey guys I...I would like to quit the team" the weakling said I was just smirking the whole time, first Erza protested then Gray and Wendy even Lisanna"It's ok I want to go visit my cousin for a while, like two to three years... and yes I know what i'm doing" the useless explained"Fine just come back" ice princess agreed"ok Lucy take care"Erza said saddly"coe back soon Lucy-nee"Wendy said with tears streaming down hers and Lisanna's face"Please be careful"Lisanna said like a useless,weak,blonde was out of the way finally.

**Ever P.O.V** LuLu-chan came up to me and I could tell something was wrong,her eyes looked as if they were saying goodbye.I brust into tears and hug my only sister,LuLu told me what happened and why she was leaving...but I was still sad.

**Bixlow P.O.V** I happened to over hear sis and Ever talking and I don't want her to leave but if thats what she wants then I will deal with the pain.

**Freed P.O.V** I don't want Luciana to leave she is the closest thing to family I got, but I want her to be happy *sigh* I'll let her go.

**Laxus P.O.V** I know Lucky is leaving and it is hard on all of us, even me she's my imoto,my little sister, and a part of my family.

**_-TIME SKIP_ Lucy P.O.V** I went home late and still couldn't sleep I had to pack and get gifts for my family to remember me by,I walked to the guild and open the doors and my family was sitting at one table suprisingly all of them were crying, I walked over to them and sat down "listen, I really think of all of you as family but I want to see my uncle and cousin.*sigh* I love all of you,Ok"I waited until all of them nodded their heads"Ok, so who wants gifts?"and I giggled to see them lighten up at the word 'Gifts'."for dear Wendy I got you a book on healing spells and a pendent with a star on it "I gave her the gifts and I never though she was going to stop thanking me."next is the Exceeds, Pantherlily I got you a new axe with stars on it and I put a spell on it so it can never be taken from you, Charles I got you a set of bows and one can boost your magic and it has stars"Panther lily thanked me politly and Charles said to come back soon.

"Gajeel my best friend, I got you a glove that makes your metal harder , so that no one can break your it, and it has stars on the fingers. Gajeel look away and laughed softly his usual Gihi."Gray my brother my gift to you is never melting ice, it makes your ice colder and it has a Fairy Tail symbol with a star in the middle".Gray pat my head an then hugged me saying not to take to long." The Lightning Tribe my brother,Freed for you an pendent that can contact me"everyone was shocked, so was Freed "if anyone wants to talk to me, then go to Freed''.Freed was shocked but still thankful."Bixlow my second brother thank you for understanding, my gift is a new totem with star eyes and a cute soul".Bixlow knew this soul it was,... Lucy's sisters!"Ever my loving sister your gift is two earings that will increase your hearing and they have stars on them".Ever jumped on Lucy crying and thanking her.

"Levy my book-loving sister you are always their for me, thank you, my gift to you is my novel and the sequle".Levy jumped up and down thanking me."And last my most loving and caring brother Laxus, my gift to you is my... Keys" everyone started to say that she can't give up her keys, but she had to."LISTEN! I know I don't want to either but where I am going I dont want them poping out and scaring people,they don't use alot of magic over there".They were shocked and suprised but allowed her to continue"I'm trusting you with my Keys Laxus, can you do that for me?"he was...was he couldn't explain shook his head in agreement."THANK YOU!" I yelled as tears streamed down my face. _**-TIMESKIP-**_  
**(still Lucy P.O.V)**  
I'm at the train stain waiting for the train, I can't help but miss them already Ever beating Elfman, Freed slightly reading and watching Laxus, Bixlow and his adorable Babies, Gray fighting with HIM, Wendy being worried for people,and other things like that, I miss them. I was broken out of thought when the train screeched to a halt,time to board and find an empty seat I hope I don't have to bother ha I found a seat with know one in it, I have about 48 hours on the train... so what else to do then work on my magic,I can use magic but if someone is a mage and see's me i'm dead.

**? P.O.V** I can't wait to see Heart-chan.

**Lucy P.O.V** y'now I wonder how old Riko is?  
_**-TIMESKIP-48 hours (because i'm lazy)**_  
"aaaahhhh'' I yawned being on a train for 48 hours is quite a bit hard on the body, I can't wait, i'm so exicted, I haven't seen Riko in years,you see time moves slower here then in Magnolia.I just can't wait, I start walking to where i'm supposed to meet ... it's a basketball court, ooh there's someone playing uh oh he's to short the shots not going to make it, wait.I run over and I take the ball and dunk my gosh I wasn't supposed to do that,I turn around and bow ''I am so sorry I didn't mean to''he look at me and says''it's ok,that was a good shot''.''Thank you" I said as I turned around to go back."Hey,wait what school do you go to" He called out "I don't go to a school, i'm waiting for someone"I responed trying to get away."Oh then why don't we play a game as you wait"he said exictedly"sure, why not"I haven't played basketball in a while, I had to play different sports to keep myself fit but I also did gymastics and played master level board games, to be flexable and keep my mind we headed to the court again and he had the ball but he started to talk "my name is...


	2. The Game (930)

Chapter 2 _Preview_  
my name is...

Riko P.O.V (earlier that day at school)  
"Ok listen up! my cousin will be transfering to this school and she is better at being a coach then me, so I'm going to let her analize you all when she gets here tomarrow" I said with the athority of a coach in my voice, I saw that most of them were a little suprised " oh ya Kokoro you and her might get along well if you notice each other" I said jokingly he seemed to be lost at what I said 'oh nevermind they'll find out tomarrow' I thought to myself.

Lucy P.O.V "my name is Teppai Kiyoshi" he said while holding out a hand to shake. "My name is Lucy Heartfilia" I said after shaking his hand "Umm.. before we play may I change these clothes are not sutible to play basketball in" I ask politly, he looks kinda taken back my manners and says with equal manners " of course"  
I head into a small cafe to change. After changing I walk back out "I am ready" I tell him he turns around and passes me the ball ( A/N: I am very sorry I do not know alot about basketball but I will try)and I start to dribble, head for the net then faked a left and went right, and I dunked the ball.'Oh gosh I haven't felt this free in a while' (let's say she has a phone and laptop and other electronics) I thought while I stood there getting ready for whatever he had planed.

I was in front of the net waiting for him to shoot, he started running towards me but I used the leg strethghn I had got training in the mountains and forest's to jump and steal the ball and dunked on my side. I had to stop because I heard my phone ring " Oh, my phone is ringing I'll be back" I walked over to my suitcase is and pull out my cell phone and answer it "Hello" I asked "Hi, Heart-Chan" Riko responded "Oh, hi Riko-Chan what can I do for you" I asked "Umm... I'm waiting for you at the train staition" She told me "Okay, I,m coming see you in a bit"I said "Okay, bye" I said a click told me that I had hung up, I put my phone in my suitcase and walked back over to Kiyoshi-kun" I am sorry but I have to leave I hope we meet again" I said while bow and then turning around and running to meet Riko-Chan.  
I arrived at the train staition and saw Riko-Chan "Riko-Chan!" I yelled as I ran towards her, turned only to fall when I ran into her. "Hi" I said as we laugh "let's get home, I bet he is worring right now" she said as we got up I grabed my stuff and walked with her to her house. Uncle Kagetora is very protective of both his daughter and niece, they arrived at Riko-Chan's house they unlocked the door because is was 7:00 and doors get locked at 6:30.  
Lucy timidly steped in inside removing her shoes and Riko-Chan started to pull Lucy to the guest room to put her stuff down," Now Lucy I know you just got here, but can you cook something PLEASE!" Riko-Chan begged, I rolled my eyes at her but I nodded "Oh, yeah your going to be enrolled in my school, okay" she told more then asked.I again nodded my head I wasn't one that talks alot and I still am, one of the reasons the guild ignored me is because I have very little presence so I can slip in and out of place's easily,  
I got the ingredents out for shrimp alfrado. It's a recipe that I love, start to boil the water and I get out another pot and put the alfrado sauce in it, then once the water is boiling put the noodles in and wait until they soften then I get out another pan and put butter on it and shrimp then mix the three together I set the table for three and waited for them to come down. I hear foot steps and I can tell they are coming they sit down not saying a thing to me and start eating, I start to say something when " Hey wasn't Lucy supposed to come home with you?" asked Uncle, Riko-Chan looks around not noticing me until now "AHHHH! when were you there?" asked Riko after making me deaf, "I have been here the whole time" I answerd, she nodded "after we eat we should go to bed I mean of course after a shower" said Riko-Chan I was already done and had put my plate in the sink,"I'm going to go take a shower" I said while walking up the stairs, after a hot bath in my vanilla and strawbarry shampoo and body wash and went to bed, with one thought 'what's tomarrow going to be like'.

I hope you liked this I also have a poll out on wether this is a reverse harem or just a single person that likes Lucy Please tell me what you think of this so in other words review and pm me if you want. Bye And Thank You For Reading This


	3. First Day (1,538)

_**Hello my darling readers I hope you are enjoying my story so far, I am having a splended time writing for all of you. I am so sorry, It seems like I forgot to introduce myself my name is Kimberly or Kimboslice. I will stop my blabbering and let you read my story, Oh yes I have the privlage to write splended Fanfiction for you all, but sadly I do not own these two amazing anime known as Fairy Tail and Koroko no Basket. And now on with the show, or in my case Fanfiction.**_

**Lucy P.O.V**  
I was woken up to the bright sunshine, in the guest room of the house, 'I absolutly can not wait for my new school' I thought while getting out of my bed. I have a new uniform for school, so I get dressed after a shower with my strawbarry shampoo and vanilla body wash.  
I sneak down stairs to get breakfast ready for Riko-chan. I am going to cook pancakes with sausage and orange juice. Riko-chan came down "Good morning" I said in a quiet vioce, she looked frightened so before she could scream I covered her mouth. "Look, I am going to take my hand off your mouth, but do not scream" I said trying to calm her down.  
I slowly took my hand off her mouth "sorry Heart-chan, you startled me, i'm not used to someone being up before me" she said with an apolagetic face "it is ok, I did not want to wake uncle" I told her to explain why I did it.  
After breakfast we headed to my new school 'I am so excited, though I am kind of nervous' I thought to my self, I walked silently behind Riko, and after awhile we came to a four story building surrounded by trees some fern and some cherry blossom trees.  
"Riko I am starting to get really nervous, what do I do?" I told her with a question, she turned around and I could tell she was thinking 'when did you get here' "I have been here the whole time" I told her she looked at me and said "it's ok you will get alot of friends here, I can't wait to introduce you to the basketball team" she sounded really excited, I can't wait to see what type of team they have here.

**Riko P.O.V**  
I watched as Lucy looked around, I have always treated her more like a big sister then a cousin, I looked at her uniform and noticed that she changed the green sailors tie to a dark blue one with gold trimming and her hair looked like a halo around her head.  
Her hair was down to the middle of her back and her bangs hid one side of her face.  
I have no idea why she would do that she has such unique eyes, Lucy told me when we were small that it was a defect but one eye is icy blue while the other is a amber redish brown.  
We are walking to class and I notice that her schedule is the same as mine accept she has chorus and I can't sing worth a flip, so I take Lucy to m-I mean our first class math, the teacher is honestly not that mean but don't get on his bad side.  
has light brown buz cut hair and has brown eyes, looked at me and said "ah a new student welcome to our school" he is nice, but just as I said earlier don't get on his bad side.  
after anouncments and roll call, called Lucy to come in the classroom and (she had been standing in the hallway)she looked so nervous I gave her a smile and she loosened up.

**Lucy P.O.V**  
I can't stand so many eyes on me I am not use to it, it bothers me so much.  
I bowed and introduced myself "my name is Lucy Aida", Riko-chan and uncle told me to use their last name.  
They all looked stunned, not knowing that Riko had a sister, anyways I have always treated Riko like a little sister so it just came true.

(still Lucy)~~~~~~~~~~TimeSkip(to after class)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Me and Riko-imoto* were siting there talking when the bell dinged 'time for next class' I thought, and a teacher came in, this teacher was young maybe in his twentys, maybe, he had curly brown hair that almost covers his eyes and grey eyes.  
"my name is " he told me, he went on with the lessons in social studies.  
(still Lucy)~~~~~~~~~TimeSkip(to after class)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I did not have Riko in this class, it is chorus with , she was nice and expected alot out of the class, she wanted to see what I would make an alto,second seperano,or first seperano.  
So I showed her what song to play,

_Grew up in a small town_  
_And when the rain would fall down_  
_I'd just stare out my window_  
_Dreamin' of what could be_  
_And if I'd end up happy_  
_I would pray_

_Trying hard to reach out_  
_But when I tried to speak out_  
_Felt like no one could hear me_  
_Wanted to belong here_  
_But something felt so wrong here_  
_So I pray _  
_I could breakaway_

_I'll spread my wings, and I'll learn how to fly_  
_I'll do what it takes till I touch the sky_  
_And I'll make a wish_  
_Take a chance_  
_Make a change_  
_And breakaway_  
_Out of the darkness and into the sun_  
_But I won't forget all the ones that I love_  
_I'll take a risk _  
_Take a chance_  
_Make a change_  
_And breakaway_

_Want to feel the warm breeze_  
_Sleep under a palm tree_  
_Feel the rush of the ocean_  
_Get on board a fast train_  
_Travel on a jet plane_  
_Faraway_  
_And breakaway_

_I'll spread my wings, and I'll learn how to fly_  
_I'll do what it takes till I touch the sky_  
_And I'll make a wish, take a chance, make a change_  
_And breakaway_

_Out of the darkness and into the sun_  
_I won't forget all the ones that I love_  
_I gotta take a risk, take a chance, make a change_  
_And breakaway_

_Buildings with a hundred floors_  
_Swinging 'round revolvin' doors_  
_Maybe I don't know where they take me_  
_But gotta keep movin' on_  
_Movin' on_  
_Fly away_  
_Breakaway_

_I'll spread my wings, and I'll learn how to fly_  
_Though it's not easy to tell you goodbye_  
_I gotta take a risk, take a chance, make a change_  
_And breakaway_  
_Out of the darkness and into the sun_  
_But I won't forget the place I come from_  
_I gotta take a risk, take a chance, make a change_  
_And breakaway_  
_Breakaway_  
_Breakaway _

_**(Breakaway by Kelly Clarkson)**_

I took a breath out and let the tears stream down my face, the whole class was on there feet applauding and some of them were crying one was hugging me and whispering to me, telling me it will be okay.  
After that emotional preformance I was put in first seperano with the girl that was hugging me, "my name is jaylin Grace, I am from America"she said I looked at her she did look different but still pretty, blonde hair with black tips and grey eyes.  
I looked at her and introduced myself "my name is Lucy Aida" in english and pretty well, "that is suprising to see you talking in english, well nice to meet you, I really hope we can be friends" she said back in english and went back to whatever she was doing.  
(still Lucy)~~~~~~~~~~~~TimeSkip(to after class)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The rest of the day went like that, meeting people, me 'not being there before', and stuff like that.  
but now it is time to meet the team,I met up with Riko-imoto and we walked to the gym, when we arrived they were already practicing.  
"ALRIGHT, come over here now I have someone for you to meet" she shouted and then calmed down,this is going to be fun I slipped behide them and waited for them to ask where I am.  
"Where is she?" said a guy with black hair and glasses, I spoke up " I am right here" I said loud enough for them to hear.  
They all looked shocked that I could sneak up behind them, it really wasn't that hard.  
I heard a "hey don't I know you " I turned around "Kiyoshi-kun?!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
_**And that my darlings is the end of that chapter, I hope you liked it *Imoto = little sister**_  
_**Also I have a poll on my profile please I would feel honered if you at least look at it.**_  
_**I need help I am thinking of doing another crossover of lucy and another anime I will have a poll out for that**_  
_**I think that is it for now Please review and PM me if you want tell me what you think does it need improvement**_  
_**critisime is welcomed and please go easy on me I am trying hard to keep this going along with school**_  
_**but still just review and PM me if you do not like anything**_  
_**Well Bye My Darlings And Happy Thanksgiving**_


	4. An Author's Note (125)

**Hello My Darlings, I apologize but this is not a chapter, I have a poll out for what crossover should I do?**

**I already have 1 person PM me to see if I could do an crossover for Fairy Tail and Akame Ga Kill.**

**and I also have a poll out for my A New School Fanfiction, please tell me what you want I know how annoying when someone**

**has not done a fanfiction that you want. So if you want something to happen then PM me or review on this story and tell me.**

**So I will update soon now that the break is here I might update with two chapters this time**

**But Until Next Chapter My Darings ****_au revoir et à bientôt._**


	5. Analyzing (1,086)

_**Hello My Darlings it is so nice to hear from you, I Do Not Own Fairy Tail Or Koroko no Basket So Enjoy The Reading Passez Une Bonne Journée, Subarashī Tsuitachi o Sugosu, Have A Great Day**_

* * *

Kiyoshi P.O.V  
"Kiyoshi-kun" I looked to see if my guess was right, it was.  
I'm sure I looked just as surprised as she was, I mean I had no idea that she was coach's cousin.  
I stood there and watched as her face slowly turned a cute shade of pink,Wait dude I just called her cute, No hitting on the cousin of the coach, think of what would happen if coach's dad found out, I would be dead in seconds flat.

I watched as her face returned to normal and she spoke up" I am surprised to see you here, I did have fun playing basketball with you" she said she looked to embarrassed to say any thing else.  
"Ok, so I'm glad that you know my cousin Kiyoshi, but the others don't, so this is my cousin Lucy Heartfilia, but while at school she goes by Lucy Aida, Ok so introduce yourself to her" coach explained and eyed me like she suspected something to happen, like my head exploding.

"Ok, nice to meet you Lucy-san I'm Junpei Hyuuga, I'm the captain" Hyuuga introduced himself like coach asked, Lucy-san looked like she was analyzing him then she spoke "you have a problem keeping your mood in check when in-game, you need keep focus on the game and not the players, also work on your passes" we all looked very surprised,'how did she know that' I thought though I know the same thought was going through everyone's minds.

"my name is Shun Izuki, I am point guard"Izuki says, she again analyzes him " you are very smart, but you need to work on your physical appearance" she says he nods and takes it into consideration. Kagami goes next " I'm Taiga Kagami, I'm the power forward" 'I bet she won't say anything to him' I thought to myself.

She nods and says "you were right Riko-chan he is raw talent, but you to work on figuring out what you are going to do next in games, in other words stratigize"I was kind of surprised I thought she wasn't going to say anything, I can see she is a lot better at this then Riko, she was laughing at one of Izuki's stupid puns, when she walked up to Kuroko, wait when did he get here.

I walk up to Riko "hey, why is she so good at analyzing?" I ask her, she smiles and says "because she taught me how to scan by just observing, my dad may have made me watch him work, but I was taught by her" I had no clue I always thought that she taught her self, I turn around and Lucy's not there.

Lucy P.O.V  
Kuroko-kun was standing in behind Kagami-kun, so a normal person would not see him, I walk up to him, after Izuki-kun said a dumb pun, I look at him and immediately start scanning him, I want to tell him what I think, so I tap him on his back, and he jumps in fright " I am sorry I did not mean to sneak up on you, I thought you knew I was here" I apologize,and he looks surprised "how long were you standing there?" he asked as he tilted his head, and let me tell you something it is so adorable, so I squeal and hug him, which gained a lot of attention " you are so adorable" I tell him, he looks really startled and Kagami-kun has to yank me off, I pout which also gains some blushes from the group of tall guys.

"what was I going to tell you?" I asked myself, when I noticed Kagami-kun hasn't put me down yet "umm, Kagami-kun can you put me down" I asked while doing my puppy dog eyes, he blushes and puts me down, "thank you and I remembered what I was going to tell you Kuroko-kun, I scanned you and found an odd amount of strength in your arms and legs, so I want you to work on your abdomen and your mind" I said, I want them to have a match against me.

"I want to have a one-on-one with all of you" I told them they looked surprised, Riko-Imouto speed walks over to me, grabs a hold of me and drags me outside, "what are you thinking" she yells at me "I want to check out their skills myself" I calmly tell her, she sighs, which I can tell that means fine.

I walk back in and I call every one over,"first one will be Kuroko" I say, he nods and starts to dribble the ball, I know that he is going to try and get past me by hideing his pressence, so why not play his game, I lower my pressence and steal the ball, I start running to the other side of the court, he comes up next to me and trys to steal the ball back, quickly avoid his hand and continue running at a faster pace I get half way there when Kuroko trys again at stealing the ball but, I focus my magic on a charm on my anklet, I jump and throw the ball... shwush it goes, through the net.

I might have gone over board a little bit, but I had fun," you need to work on shotting and dunking, stealing is not your problem it is trying to get past the person to steal it" I explained, Kuroko nods head in answer and runs to get water.

I turn around "OK, so who next?"

* * *

_**Hello my darlings I hope you liked this chapter, I had fun writing it, I am planning on writing a crossover of Fairy Tail and Akame Ga Kiru.**_

_**So I am looking forward to it I have both polls still open, I tried to do a Kuroko x Lucy moment but I don't think it went well. Anyway Review and PM me about the anime crossover you want with fairy tail and I will see what I can do.**_

_**So See You Next Chapter Darlings **_


	6. Fluffy Goodness (1,024)

OK I am sorry for the long wait, I have very busy, but excuses are meant for school.

Hope you like it Darlings

* * *

Lucy P.O.V

Hyuuga-kun raises his hand and walks to the middle of the court to meet me, I hand him the ball and he passes it back. taking the ball I start running while dribbling, as Hyuuga-kun runs right beside me. I smirk and run faster getting ready to throw the ball, he snaches the ball away from me and runs the opposite direction. I do a U-turn and run after him in a slow speed, I wait until he tenses his leg muscles, knowing that he's about to jump, I focus my magic into one of the anklets I had bought before I left. I speed up and hit the ball away from the net.

As I called off the game I told Hyuuga-kun my results "I believe there is not much I can say other then keep your attitude in check and work on shooting more than dunking" he nodded and walked away to what I'm assuming to be the locker room. " Who's next?" I questioned, it took a while till the next person stepped up and again we started playing.

After three or four more games I stopped to check the time "15:00" I whispered, I looked around and took in the condition of the boys, and noticed everyone was sweating a lot, 'with the games we have been playing the boys are probably hungry' I thought walking over to Riko-chan, as I walk I calculate their sizes and think of how much they would eat.

As always I had to speak up when I approached Riko-chan to let her know I was here, while trying to not make her scream. "Riko-chan we need to get food for them" I stated, she nodded then handed me a credit card, "dad said we could use it". I put it in my pocket when Kuroko-kun came up to me " I'll go with you and show you the place to get the food" he said, I looked at him and got lost in those iris blue eyes of his. He cleared his throat and I noticed I was just staring at him so I quickly looked away, probably blushing as red as Kagami-kun's hair.I turned around after a little bit and the little hint of pink on his cheeks made me giggled at how cute he looked as he turned red.

"I,m sorry Kuroko-kun I didn't think I would stare, but I would love if you helped me" I apologize while smiling at him, he turns around and nods his head. I walk out the gym following Kuroko-kun, I speak up and ask "ne' Kuroko-kun what school did you go to before Serin?"

He stops and turns to face me, "Teiko middle" he said bluntly, I just sighed quietly "wow, must be a cool school" he looked at me surprised "you not surprised" I glanced at him "why would I be surprised?"

He just shook his head "no reason, what about you?, what school did you go to?"

I had already planned for if someone asked me about my school. "I went to Magnolia Middle, but you probably won't know about it" I said trying to avoid the subject, "why?" He asked, I was thinking of a answer when "Lucy! watch out!" I had walked really close to the edge of the sidewalk and almost into the road, when Kuroko grabbed my hand and pulled me back into his chest.

My heart beating for another reason then just almost being ran over, I turn around still in his arms when, "Tetsu!" A really tall man came running our way, we quickly pulled apart in embarrassment and looked to see who had called out to Kuroko. A tall man with navy blue hair, came to a stop in front of Kuroko and to my surprise he addressed me as well.

"Hey Tetsu, I saw you with a pretty girl and had to see if it was true" he said, looking at my blushing face with what seemed to be amazement. i looked down hoping he couldn't see my face, when he grabbed my chin and tilted it up to look at him, I tried to avoid looking at him, but his hold was strong enough to make me look him in the eyes.

"So who is this beautiful lady that happened to get Tetsu to smile like that?"

He asked making me blush harder and from what I could sense making Kuroko madder. I regained my regular color and responded "Lucy Aida, nice to meet you" his smile got wider as he told me "Aomine Daiki, I have to go but it was nice to meet you".

He took off as we continued on our way to the restaurant, we arrived and ordered about forty, of the dollar hamburgers and started back.

On our way back we walked in awkward silence, till we got to the gates of the school, Kuroko spoke up "lets not tell the others that we met with Aomine" I nodded, I understand I saw his jersey it was one of the top schools so he wouldn't want to tell the others. We walked in the Gym and smiled, the boys had been practicing on the things I told them to practice on.

I took the card and gave it back to Riko-chan as we finally got the attention of the boys and handed out the food. After they ate we decided to call it a day and head home.

* * *

Hello my Darlings I am so sorry but I guess sorry wont make up for it so I will try and update sooner next chapter, well, R&amp;R and PM me about any problems you have I will be there if you need to pour out your feelings to someone. Anyways I Will See You Next Chapter My Darlings. See Ya!


End file.
